


Can You Feel My Heart Beating Underneath These Stars?

by the-deathboy-ghostking (bookiewookiee)



Series: Solangelo Drabbles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookiewookiee/pseuds/the-deathboy-ghostking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kiss drabble between Nico and Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel My Heart Beating Underneath These Stars?

Will’s hands were shaking; he squeezed them into fists in trying to make them stop. Why was he so nervous? Because he was walking Nico “home” from their second date and he really wanted to kiss him. He had practically been thinking about it during the entire time they watched the movie, Nico’s fingers brushing his every time he reached for popcorn. It was like a static charge but only on Will’s end as Nico seemed fine. Will finally braved a moment of taking Nico’s hand as it rested on the divider, palm up in a very inviting way. Will couldn’t help himself; he glided his fingers hesitantly towards Nico’s. Will watched Nico’s profile as a ghosting smile turned up a corner of his mouth. Nico’s fingers twined in Will’s and Will quietly let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Their hands remained clasped for the remained of the movie, Nico reaching across his body with his other hand when he wanted popcorn.

They had taken a taxi to the strawberry farm, telling the driver that yes, that is where they wanted to go and noo, they were not high. The harpies had yet to come out, so they must be making good time on their curfew. As they walked to the Hades cabin, Nico was loudly critiquing the special effects of the movie. “Who did they think they were kidding with that CGI? I mean the 80s had better special effects. And the blood? No human has that much blood in their body. It’s ridiculous!”

Will nodded in agreement, but not really listening to the son of Hades. He was too busy playing the scenarios out in his head, what to say, how to lean into it, should he ask permission first? He had thought about the moment, that special moment of awkward silence maybe even shyness? That quiet moment of deciding of what to do before saying goodnight. Would there be the perfect moment to lean in? He was so enraptured by his own fantasy that he hadn’t realized that they had stopped at the stairs of the cabin.

“Earth to Will?” Nico said, waving a hand in front of his face. The small beginnings of a scowl danced across his lips. “Were you even listening to me that entire time?”

“Huh? I’m sorry.” Will rushed his words. He tried explaining that he was indeed listening but that he mind had gone elsewhere for a moment.

“What could have been so important?” Nico asked with obvious hurt weaved into his voice.

Will desperately tried to explain, his hands flexing into fists again. “Look, I got caught up in thinking about something, I’m sorry I should have been paying attention to you. I really, really like you and I don’t want this second date to go sour.”

“What in Hades were you thinking about? You eyes were pretty much glazed over.”

Will was overcome with the need to tell Nico that it was him that he was thinking about. That it wasn’t something stupid, that it was Nico that was constantly on his mind. That he couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss him. “I was thinking of a way to kiss you,” Will blurted out and quickly snapped his jaw shut. 

Nico’s brows furrowed in confusion as his stare bore holes through Will. Will felt himself gulp; trying to bury the rising feeling in his throat, hoping it wasn’t bile. “Why would you need to think that hard about it?” Nico finally responded after what felt like a lifetime.

“I didn’t want to ruin anything between us. But I guess I already have.”

Nico rolled his eyes and rolled into the balls of his feet. He kissed him before Will had time to realize it was happening. Nimble fingers had reached up and around his neck, holding him steady against Nico’s frame. Will’s eyes closed as he enjoyed the moment. It was nothing like he had imagined but it was perfect all the same. It was closed and a little brisk and all too Nico. Before it had gone any further Nico had pulled away, fingers unclasping and falling back to his sides. 

“Or not.” Will breathed. “So not ruined, gotcha. Check and check.”

Will could feel his face lifting into a smile. He reached out for Nico and kissed him, holding his hands on both sides of Nico’s face. Their lips moved against each other, both hesitant and soft with a little hunger on Will’s side. But he reigned himself in, he didn’t want to push Nico away. He pulled back his lips, as he rubbed his nose against Nico’s. 

“Goodnight,” he offered in a breathy voice. Nico nodded, a blush rising on his cheeks he as he shut the door with a click.


End file.
